marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 526
(Title) (Magneto's Story) | Quotation = [[Hope Summers (Earth-616)|'Hope']]. Bein' born don't make you guilty of nothin'. Innocent newborn babies ain't done nothin'. These people died because warped, wicked, evil people murdered them. This is what evil looks like. Not innocence. | Speaker = Rogue | StoryTitle1 = The Five Lights (Part 1): Freak Like Me | Writer1_1 = Matt Fraction | Penciler1_1 = Whilce Portacio | Inker1_1 = Ed Tadeo | Colourist1_1 = Brian Reber | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Jake Thomas | Editor1_2 = Daniel Ketchum | Editor1_3 = Nick Lowe | Editor1_4 = Axel Alonso | Editor1_5 = Alan Fine | Synopsis1 = In Vancouver, B.C., one girl is freaking out, with her skin pigmentation slightly going blue, fevers and flu symptoms. This girl is one of the five newest mutants detected by Cerebra, whom the X-Men are keeping an eye on. At the same time, Hope Summers has packed heavily to return to Alaska, where she was born, to discover her roots. Cyclops reminds her that these days there are roads to Alaska. She is accompanied by Rogue, Cypher, and Dr. Nemesis in the Blackbird. Meanwhile, Cyclops decides to join Wolverine in Tokyo, while Emma is out to dinner with Tony Stark. En route to Cooperstown, Cypher is able to inform Hope that her birth name is Spalding and more importantly that her biological parents are dead. They stop by the cemetery where Hope's parents, along with two hundred and sixty-six other people are laying to rest. Hope is shocked that that many people are dead simply because she was born. Cypher tells her that being born doesn't make her guilty. It is those twisted mutant-haters that caused this. As they stay in a hotel for the night, Hope is also informed that her mother's name is Louise but the identity of her father is unknown, though her maternal grandmother is still living. The next day, Hope lays flowers on her mother's grave, when she is approached by her unknowing grandmother, whom Nemesis discreetly called, who figured that she put them on the wrong gravestone. Noticing that Hope looks malnourished, she takes her to her home, where Hope learns more about her mother. Back at Utopia, Colossus is asking Dr. Rao and Jeffries whether they can restore Kitty Pryde back to her physical self. Rao says that it may be impossible, considering that Pryde was trapped in that giant bullet for months without sustenance or sleep and may not even remember how to render herself solid again. On the Blackbird back home, Hope thanks Cyclops over the communicator, just as the latter receives a call from Iceman, reporting that one of the new mutants is about to commit suicide. Hope's group arrives at her location, asking her to calm down. Unfortunately, the girl decides to leap nonetheless. Hope, with her arms glowing gold, jumps after her and catches her in midair, surprisingly jumpstarting the girl's mutation, enabling her to fly. The girl, introducing herself as Laurie, now feeling much better and no longer suicidal, thanks Hope for helping her. Hope then asks Rogue which mutant can they find next. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Other Characters: * Laurie's unidentified friends * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ** *** **** **** ***** ****** Command Center ****** Sick Bay **** ***** The French Laundry Restaurant *** **** ** *** **** Items: * * * * Dr. Nemesis' Narcotic Weapons Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Rebuilding | Writer2_1 = Allan Heinberg | Penciler2_1 = Olivier Coipel | Inker2_1 = Mark Morales | Colourist2_1 = Justin Ponsor | Letterer2_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Magneto is not being permitted to help out the X-Men clean up Utopia. Dr. Nemesis says that there is the possibility that he may expend his energy and kill himself. Magneto then becomes interested in seeing the Young Avengers on one of the monitors. Nemesis states their names, before mentioning that Speed and Wiccan could be his grandsons. He also gives a photo Magneto. Magneto goes outside, against the doctor's orders, to help out, as well as inquire to Cyclops about his supposed grandsons, noting the coincidence that their names are Thomas and William. Cyclops reminds him that his daughter Wanda simply forged her "twins" into existence, though Magneto insists that even his daughter cannot create a human soul and perhaps the souls of her twins went into separate bodies. Wolverine steps in to tell him never to approach those kids, for they are under the protection of the Avengers. Magneto reasons that he doesn't wish them harm, but simply to meet them. Wolverine retorts that he tried killing his son the last time, resulting in his daughter rendering nearly all of mutantkind powerless, therefore the Avengers won't be happy with him. Magneto acknowledges this and hopes that one day he'd be able to meet his grandsons and prove himself worthy of them just as he wants to prove his worth as an X-Man. As Magneto resumes his work, Wolverine comments that after bringing back Kitty and taking down the Nimrods, he might turn against all of the X-Men eventually; Cyclops advises that he choose his next words carefully. Wolverine then warns Magneto one final time to stay away from those kids. As he walks away, Cyclops gives his assurances to Magneto that the Avengers and more specifically Wolverine will accept him all in time. But Magneto is more focused with recovering a briefcase amongst the wreckage. In it is pictures of his children, which he compares to Wiccan and Speed. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Items: * * * * * * | Solicit = THE FIVE LIGHTS” After the events of SECOND COMING, the X-Men’s world has changed. We can’t tell you much without spoiling the crossover, but here are some words to whet your appetite: Hope, Emma, Namor, Sebastian Shaw. Classic X-Men artist Whilce Portacio is back again for this story-arc of epic proportions! | Notes = Magneto's story with the Young Avengers continues in Avengers: The Children's Crusade #1 | Trivia = | Recommended = * | Links = http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=15804 }}